


Our choice alone

by curl-e (curl)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dubious Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missionary Position, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Smut, Takes place before the lion swap, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Keith (Voltron), it's the same trope, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curl/pseuds/curl-e
Summary: Keith and Lance are on a mission on a strange planet and get attacked by weird plants. They confront their feelings for each other and move forward together.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

The castleship had picked up a strange signal from a far off planet, and Keith and Lance had been tasked to take the Blue Lion and check it out.  
There didn't seem to be any immediate danger as they were making their way through thick vegetation. In fact, aside from trees, shrubs and pretty flowers, there was no sign of life anywhere.  
Keith was slashing through twigs and vines with his bayard, closely followed by Lance, who cursed at thorns tugging at him left and right.  
“What am I supposed to do here?”, Lance grumbled, “I'm only here because of Blue.”  
He had a point, Keith thought. Blue was the only Lion who could have gotten them here without it costing them way too much time, and in this jungle he couldn't use his bayard very well either.  
“It's gonna be fine,” Keith simply responded.  
“So you agree with me. Great,” Lance huffed.  
“What do you want me to say, Lance?” Keith didn't mean to sound as annoyed as he did, but he was frustrated. Lance and him had finally gotten to a point where they didn't argue all the time. They had become friends even. But still Lance somehow managed to pick a fight.  
Lance, however, didn't get to respond when Keith stopped abruptly in his tracks, causing Lance to bump into him. “Hey, watch it!”  
“Shh!”, Keith hissed. “I think I heard something.” He turned around to look into the direction of the supposed sound, finding himself face to face with Lance.  
They both were silent for a few moments, trying to pick up even the faintest noise. Everything was quiet though, and eerily so, without any sentient life or even wind to rustle some leaves.  
“Galran super-hearing?”, Lance asked.  
Keith shrugged. “Maybe I just imagined it. This place gives me the creeps.” He couldn't shake the feeling of imminent danger _because_ there was no sign of it.  
Just when Keith wanted to turn around again to continue walking, Lance spoke up.  
“I'm sorry. I guess I just.. feel pretty useless right now.”  
Their eyes met, and Keith smiled lightly. Partly with relief, because they weren't going to fight after all, and partly because Lance apparently felt comfortable enough to admit something like that. Keith wasn't the best at connecting with people, but it seemed to have worked out with Lance despite that, even after the very rocky start they had.  
“It's gonna be fine,” Keith repeated, even if he wasn't so sure about it. “Just have my back.”  
Uncertainty was still written all over Lance's face but he returned the smile. “Always.”  
Keith felt his face flush and hoped his visor and the shadow from the treetops above them were enough to conceal it. Only Lance could shake him up like that with only one word. He tore his gaze away and turned around again, internally scolding himself for not focusing on the mission. 

“How much further?”, Lance asked after while of walking behind Keith in silence.  
Coran responded to both of them from the ship, “It should be right up ahead!”  
After a few more steps, the thick jungle vegetation abruptly opened up, giving way to a large clearing in front of them. Keith had to blink a few times against the bright daylight before he could make out the scene properly.  
In the middle there was a big rock formation, a circle of pillars, most of which had crumbled or fallen over completely.  
When Keith stepped out of the thicket he noticed that the ground wasn't covered in grass as he had first thought, but instead with some kind of moss.  
Lance behind him noticed it too and bent down to press a hand into it. He didn't make a comment about it except for a displeased grunt.  
They made their way towards the ruin and only now did they notice that the large stone in the middle was emitting a faint blue glow. The pillars around them seemed to be covered in symbols, but they were so weathered that they probably couldn't make them out even if they knew what they were.  
“This must be it,” Lance said when they arrived at the glowing stone.  
“I don't think anyone has been here in ages,” Keith said. “This must have long outlived whoever made it.”  
Lance hugged himself. “I wonder what happened. Do you think the Galra got 'em?”  
“Maybe, but if it was something on this planet I don't wanna stay and find out,” Keith replied. “Coran? Are you getting this? This was a bust, there's nothing here. We're gonna get back to the Blue Lion now.”  
“Too bad, I would have loved to find out what this signal means,” Coran responded. “Alright, check in when you reach the Blue Lion.”

Keith sighed. He was a little annoyed that this had all been a huge waste of time.  
Lance looked at him with a shrug. “There are worse ways to spend a day.”  
Keith smiled, because he knew Lance's words were nice, but he couldn't figure out what exactly they meant. Was Lance glad that there was no danger, that all they did was walk through a forest? Or was he happy to be here with Keith?  
If Keith suggested that they should spend more time together, just the two of them, would Lance agree?  
Instead, Keith simply said, “Let's go.”  
“Hold on, I wanna scan some of these for Pidge,” Lance said and stepped closer to one of the pillars that were still standing. “Maybe she can crack them.”  
Keith waited while Lance made a few scans of the strange symbols, when suddenly the ground started trembling.  
“What the hell?!”, Lance cursed in surprise and they both pulled out their bayards instinctively.  
“We should probably run!”, Keith called out, but before they could do that, what appeared to be roots shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around their ankles, locking them in place.  
Keith immediately tried to slash through them with his bayard, but more of the roots emerged with lightning speed and clutched his wrists.  
Next to him Lance was struggling to break free as the vines started wrapping around his entire body.  
Keith pulled at them but they didn't give in a single inch, and he could to nothing when one was slowly curling around his thigh until it reached his crotch. He gasped when it started rubbing over his dick with terrifying precision.  
A yelp from Lance drew Keith's gaze to him.  
Lance looked at Keith with wide eyes, and Keith noticed that the vines were doing the same thing to him.  
“Keith... what's happening?”, Lance asked, distress making his voice falter.  
Keith wanted to answer, but of course he didn't know what to say, and the continuing stimulation made it increasingly difficult to think.  
He kept himself from looking at Lance again, and instead looked around for something, anything that could help them out of this situation. In one hand he was still clutching his bayard, but he was unable to move it in any way.  
Just then, he could feel vines starting to slide under his armor while he was slowly lifted into the air, with his arms spread far apart. One forced itself into the hand Keith was holding his bayard in, prying his fingers apart and making it drop to the ground while Keith could do nothing but watch.  
The vine between his legs kept its movements steady, and he could feel his cock starting to push against the fabric of his suit.  
He gasped when his helmet was forcefully pulled off his head and dropped onto the moss with a quiet thud, the plates of his armor following one after another.  
Now, the vine stopped moving. Keith looked down at himself to find it retracting from his bulge. However, the moment of relief was only brief, because the vines all around his body dug into the fabric, clasped it any way they could and ripped it apart effortlessly. The shreds of his suit slipped off of him, leaving him covered with nothing but the vines holding him up.

“Keith!”, Lance called out, and Keith caught him staring at his erection for a second before squeezing his eyes shut. “I-I'm not looking, okay?”  
Keith looked at Lance. His face was bright red, vines were wrapped tightly around him, pressing his arms to his torso. One was still sliding up and down his crotch, dick hard under his suit as well.  
Keith's cock twitched with arousal, and he felt guilty about his longing to be close to Lance now of all times, even if his own position was arguably worse.  
He drew in air sharply when something wet brushed against his balls, making its way upwards. A thin vine covered in some liquidy substance curled itself around Keith's cock and started slowly sliding up and down.  
Lance kept his word and didn't open his eyes, and Keith was grateful to him for trying to preserve his dignity.  
But a part of him wanted Lance to look. He wanted Lance to see what he looked like when he was aroused, with his cheeks red and his eyelids heavy, while his throbbing cock was being teased.  
Even though his mouth was shut, a moan escaped his throat at the thought of Lance watching him. “Sorry! I'm sorry!”, he blurted out.  
“It's okay!”, Lance assured him. “I'm not judging you, okay? We'll get through this.”  
Keith's mind was too clouded to stop himself from saying what he said next. “You can open your eyes.. if you want.”  
Lance raised his eyebrows in surprise, and Keith immediately regretted his suggestion. Now Lance probably thought he was some kind of pervert, and who could blame him? How could Keith give in to pleasure in a situation like this?  
But then, Lance slowly opened his eyes and met Keith's gaze.  
Keith's mouth fell open with heavy breaths and relief washed over him. Lance wasn't put off and he finally saw Keith, completely exposed. 

Just a moment later, however, Lance was distracted when the vines around him started lifting him off the ground as well. He shot a glance at Keith, his face contorted with fear, and they both knew there was nothing they could do to stop the vines from prying away his armor and tearing at his suit.  
Still, Keith instinctively tugged at his fettered wrists in another fruitless attempt to free himself in order to help him.  
The vines slithered around Lance's body to rip off everything that was covering him, momentarily loosening their grip around his arms and torso. Lance was squirming, but the vines were too fast and too strong, so that moments later he was completely naked, with his arms pressed to his sides again.

Lance was panting, exhausted from the fight he had put up. His face was more relaxed now as he seemed to have resigned to their situation. Their eyes met, and Lance didn't tell Keith to look away.  
Keith glanced down at Lance's cock, hard and with precum glistening faintly on the tip, while his own cock was still being caressed with light pressure.  
He looked up again when he detected movement and noticed two vines creeping towards Lance's hard nipples, rubbing and teasing them, and Lance gasped softly.  
Then he winced and let out a yelp, and Keith looked around to find the cause. “What happened?”  
Lance didn't need to answer. The vines around his legs started spreading them apart, and pulled up his knees to reveal Lance's ass to Keith. A vine that was coated in the same substance as the one on Keith's cock had slipped between Lance's butt cheeks and was sliding up and down.  
Lance bit his bottom lip to brace himself for the inevitable penetration. The vine rubbed over his entrance a few more times before curling the tip to push into him. Lance's mouth fell open with a moan, followed by quick breaths.  
“Lance!”, Keith called out.  
The vine was thin at the tip but got wider with every inch, and it stretched Lance's hole as it slowly inserted itself deeper into him. Lance didn't respond. Instead he closed his eyes and threw his head back.  
“Lance!”, Keith repeated. “Are you okay?”  
Without looking up at Keith, Lance answered, “Yeah.. it's.. it's not hurting me.”  
At a tantalizingly slow pace, the vine started sliding in and out, massaging Lance's insides, and soon he couldn't keep himself from moaning quietly with every breath.

Keith was so taken in by the sight of Lance that he almost didn't notice when the vine around his cock retreated. He was still held firmly in place, yearning to be touched again, and wanting to touch Lance as he watched him getting fucked.  
“Keith,” Lance said with a sigh and finally looked up at him.  
The arousal in Lance's voice when he said his name gave Keith butterflies. “Yes?”  
Lance met Keith's gaze. “I know it's terrible,” he began, but was interrupted by a moan he couldn't keep in. “But it.. it feels good.”  
“I know, I know,” Keith said. He understood the kind of guilt Lance was feeling. He, too, had found pleasure in this situation, not only when the vine was caressing his cock, but also because he got to see Lance like this. He had fantasized before about what Lance would look like, what he would sound like, and he wanted to know what he would feel like, too. He watched the vine push into Lance slowly over and over again, and wished he could take its place.  
He wanted to feel Lance around him, hear him moan his name, and become one with him.

The vines around Lance started shifting as a whole, tilting him forward and moving him towards Keith, all the while his ass was still being thrust into. He came to a halt when his face was right in front of Keith's cock.  
Keith couldn't keep it from twitching as he looked at Lance being so close to it.  
Lance looked up at him as best as he could. “I think I'm supposed to-”  
“You don't have to,” Keith insisted and shook his head, even though he longed for it.  
“It's okay,” Lance said and hesitated before he spoke on. “..I want to.”  
Keith's eyes widened slightly as Lance looked at his cock, slightly cross-eyed with his lips parted in anticipation. “A-are you sure?”  
Lance gave him a pained smile and nodded. “Is it okay?”  
Keith swallowed. “Yes.”  
Stretching his neck, Lance wrapped his lips around the tip of Keith's cock, catching some of the precum trickling down, and Keith sighed as he finally received stimulation again.  
He could feel Lance's warm tongue pressing against the underside of the tip and teasing it until the vines shifted forward again, allowing him to take Keith deeper into his mouth.  
From then on, Lance didn't have to do much as every thrust of the vine also transferred to his mouth and he was letting out muffled moans of pleasure.

Keith watched him, reveled in the sight of his cock in Lance's mouth, until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He was panting, moaning quietly every now and then, while Lance was getting fucked from two sides.  
When Keith did open his eyes again, he was shocked when he found that tears were rolling down Lance's cheeks.  
“Lance! Are you okay? Are you hurt?!”, he asked, feeling a surge of panic in his chest.  
Lance twisted his neck to let Keith's dick slip out. It took him a few moments to catch his breath enough to speak. “I imagine you.”  
“What?”  
Still panting, Lance blinked away tears and looked up at Keith. “When I fuck myself.. I imagine it's you,” he said. “Even now... I wish it was you.. inside of me.” He had to close his eyes again as the vine still didn't ease up its thrusts.  
Unable to find words to say, Keith stared at him, his face in front of his wet cock, beautifully contorted with pleasure.  
He wanted to hear Lance scream, and he wanted to be the one to make him.

Lance yelped when the vine suddenly pulled out of him.  
Both of them were gently set down on the ground, and Keith watched them as they slowly withdrew from his limbs.  
Lance was on his knees and when his arms were finally freed it was just in time for him to catch himself before smashing his face into the moss.  
The vines retracted back into the ground, leaving no trace of their presence. Keith stared after them in disbelief, but decided it didn't matter.  
He dropped to his knees and put his hands on Lance's shoulders to get him to look at him. “Lance,” he said quietly.  
Lances lifted his head to meet his gaze but didn't say a word. His mouth fell open and his eyes jumped to Keith's lips.  
Keith leaned closer, carefully watching Lance's face for any sign of doubt.  
Lance, however, met him halfway, sighing contently as soon as their lips met, and Keith felt Lance's shoulders relax. He pushed his tongue against Keith's as he inched closer on his knees. Keith placed a hand on the side of Lance's face and gently stroked his cheek with his thumb.  
They separated but stayed close enough so that their noses were almost touching. For a few moments they were simply taking in each other's presence, until Keith felt Lance's fingers brush against his thigh.  
“Neither of us came..”, Lance mumbled and hesitantly moved his hand further up, sending a shiver through Keith's body as it came closer to his cock.  
Keith had been teased so much, and his yearning for release was becoming unbearable. “We can do it together,” he responded, even though they both knew that they didn't need to say it out loud anymore.  
“Please,” Lance whispered, his voice almost pleading. He put his other hand on Keith's chest, gently pushing him backwards.  
Keith lay down on his back while Lance crawled on top of him, brushing their cocks together as he placed a kiss on his lips.  
Lance straddled him, lifting his hips as he reached behind him to guide Keith's cock towards his entrance. Once the tip was lined up he started pushing down. The thorough preparation he had received made it easy for him to take it in quickly.  
A moan got stuck in Keith's throat as he was enveloped in the warmth of Lance's insides. He looked up and the sight of Lance sitting on top of him nearly knocked the air out of his lungs, with his hard cock, his balls resting on Keith, and a blissful smile on his face.  
“You look so beautiful,” Keith blurted out.  
Lance met Keith's gaze briefly before he closed his eyes as he started rolling his hips. He moved slowly at first to get a feel for it but soon picked up the pace, probably just as impatient as Keith.  
Keith grabbed Lance's hips and started thrusting into him from below. In response, Lance moaned loudly, encouraging Keith to keep going.  
And so he did, burying his cock as deep inside Lance as possible.  
“Keith!”, Lance moaned and let his head fall back. His mouth was wide open, letting out moans every time Keith pushed into him.  
After being unable to help himself while he was tied up in the air, Keith was now working eagerly towards release.  
“Lance,” he said between heavy breaths. “Say my name again.” For so long he had wanted to make Lance feel this way, wanted to be the reason Lance came undone.  
Lance smirked at him. “Keith..”, he said, followed by a loud moan. “Keith!”  
Keith was now thrusting upwards as fast as he could, desperate to finally reach his climax. When he felt it draw close, he asked, “Is it okay if I come inside?”  
“Yes!”, Lance answered, letting himself bounce up and down Keith's cock with no inhibitions. “Come inside me, Keith~!”  
Seconds later, Keith released into Lance. His mind went blank for a moment, digging his fingers into Lance's hips.  
When Keith stopped moving, Lance immediately picked up the slack and proceeded to fuck himself on Keith.  
As soon as Keith was conscious enough again, he wrapped a hand around Lance's neglected cock, eliciting a gasp from him.  
It was almost too much for Keith, the continuing stimulation after his orgasm as Lance was rolling his hips eagerly, but it didn't take much for him to finally come as well.  
With a choked off moan, Lance spilled his cum over Keith's hand and onto his stomach.  
Unmoving, he sat on top of Keith as he caught his breath, while Keith stroked his cock up and down a few more times until nothing was coming out anymore.

Lance let Keith's cock slip out carefully and scooched back a bit to sit on his lap.  
Keith wiped his hand on the moss next to him and sat up to put his arms around Lance's torso, pressing their softening dicks together between them. He was a bit hesitant at first, holding Lance only lightly. But when he felt Lance's arms around his shoulders he tightened his hold and buried his face in the crook of Lance's neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter there won't be any more tentacles, in case that's what you came here for ,':)  
> also fair warning: they do acknowledge that what happened to them was messed up, in case that's Too Real for you

“Shiro's gonna be so mad”, Keith mumbled, still leaning against Lance.  
Lance was gently scratching the back of Keith's head, occasionally playing with a strand of his hair. “Maybe he'll understand.”  
Keith sighed and pulled back from their embrace. “We should get going. I have no idea how long we've been here.”  
They stood up, both a bit wobbly on their feet from exhaustion, and collected their suits - or what was left of them.  
Keith put on his helmet and immediately heard Coran's voice.  
“Keith? Are you there?”  
“Yes.”  
“Is everything alright? Why didn't you respond?”  
He glanced at Lance. “We were attacked. But we're okay.”  
“Attacked? By the Galra?”  
“No,” Keith responded. “We'll tell you about it when we get back, okay?” 

Lance put on his helmet as well. “Hunk? I need a favor. Our suits are completely busted. We have nothing, like, literally nothing to wear. Can you pleeeaase get us some clothes and meet us in Blue's hangar when we get back? And please don't ask questions.”

When they finally arrived at the castle, Hunk pretty much saved their lives by preventing them from having to walk butt-ass naked all the way back to their rooms.  
“Okay. Guys,” Hunk began. He had his back turned to them while they put on the clothes. “You must have expected this question: what the hell happened?”  
“I told you no questions,” Lance responded. “We'll do this later, okay? I really wanna take a shower now.” He brushed past Hunk and quickly left the hangar.  
Hunk turned to Keith with a confused expression. “Are you sure everything's okay?”  
Keith stared at the door. Lance had been quiet for most of their trip back, but he didn't think much of it given the circumstances. Was this situation harder on Lance than he had initially let on?  
“We.. we had a very weird day. I'm sure he's fine,” Keith said and hoped he was right. He gave Hunk a pat on the shoulder. “Thanks for the clothes.”

Keith was done showering before Lance and he joined the others in the dining room. He had no idea how he was supposed to explain what happened, but he knew there was no use in trying to avoid them.  
“Keith! Are you okay?”, Shiro asked as soon as Keith set a foot through the door.   
Keith took a free seat where a bowl of food goo was already waiting for him. “I'm fine. We're fine.”  
Of course that wasn't enough of an answer for Shiro. “I saw your suits! What happened? Who attacked you?”  
“It wasn't a 'who',” Keith replied. He wasn't actually sure what it was. The specifics had been kind of secondary at the time. “I think it was some kind of.. plant monster. Or several of them. I don't know.” He hesitated, trying to keep it as vague as possible. “They came out of the ground and destroyed our suits.”   
Images of what happened shot through his head, of Lance getting fucked by the vine, of Lance with his lips around his cock, of Lance sitting on top of him... He looked down at his food when he felt his face flush, hoping the others wouldn't notice.   
Shiro looked at him expectantly. “And then what?”  
Keith knew Shiro didn't pry further to him to make him uncomfortable, he seemed genuinely worried. But there was no way Keith would just tell the truth. “We killed it. Then we came back.”  
His briefness seemed to confuse the others, but he didn't know how to come up with a more elaborate lie.  
“Well, what did it look like?”, Allura asked, trying to get more information out of him.  
“I don't wanna talk about it!”, he snapped and took a deep breath to rein himself in.  
“Are you sure you're both fine?” Hunk asked. “I know Lance always takes long showers, but I think this is his longest one yet.”  
Keith jumped to his feet, maybe a bit too eagerly, glad for any excuse to leave. Plus, he was getting worried about Lance as well. “I'll go check on him.” He left his food untouched and made a beeline for the door.

When he reached it, it slid open and he almost bumped into Lance.  
“Lance! I was just about to look for you.”  
For a moment, they stared at each other and Lance had his eyebrows drawn together in uncertainty He shot a brief glance past Keith and looked back at him again. “Can I talk to you for a second?”  
“Yeah, sure,” Keith replied and let Lance pull him out of the room by his wrist.  
The door closed behind them and Keith sighed, relieved to have escaped the questioning for now. “We should've come up with a story. I can't lie on the spot like that,” Keith said. “Especially not to Shiro.”  
He noticed that Lance was avoiding looking at him and tilted his head to try to make eye-contact. “What's going on, Lance?” It seemed like a redundant question, considering what they had just gone through, but he wanted Lance to talk to him if he needed to.  
“..I'm sorry,” Lance mumbled, fidgeting with the seam of his jacket.  
“For what?”, Keith asked. It was strange standing in front of Lance like this, back on the ship, in their regular clothes, as though their experience was already in the distant past.   
Lance hesitated. “I said some.. pretty embarrassing things.”  
“So did I,” Keith replied. “We both got.. carried away. You really don't need to apologize for that.”  
Lance glanced up at Keith to meet his gaze. “Do you regret it?”  
“What I said?”  
“What we did.”  
“It's no use. It wasn't our fault,” Keith said with a shrug. “This never would have happened if we hadn't been attacked.”  
Lance froze. “..Never?”, he asked, his voice sounding fragile.  
“No, I didn't mean it like that!”, Keith blurted out, not wanting Lance to get the wrong idea. “I don't regret being with you. In fact, I've wanted that for so long.” He hesitated when his brain caught up to what he had just said. “What happened to us was.. pretty horrible. I didn't think that.. if I ever got to sleep with you it would happen like _this_. I mean, who would expect something like that? But we can't change it now. Best not to dwell on _how_ it happened.” He paused and cautiously took a tiny step towards Lance. “And.. I want to be with you. Not just for sex.”   
His heart was pounding against his ribs as he waited a few agonizingly long seconds for Lance's reaction.  
Lance chuckled and quickly wiped over his eyes when he started tearing up. “I was so scared you'd find me disgusting or something.”  
“Of course not,” Keith assured him. “Lance, you have no idea..”, he broke off, unable to find the words to express himself. He could understand where Lance was coming from, though. Keith had never felt this close to someone and it was terrifying. Lance held a piece of him now, and if he didn't feel the same, Keith wasn't sure if he could ever get it back.  
His hands were all but shaking when he reached up to tug at the collar of Lance's jacket.  
Lance was smiling softly and leaned closer so that their foreheads were almost touching. “I want to be with you too.”  
Keith lifted his chin and pressed his lips against Lance's.   
On that strange planet, drunk on lust in those unfamiliar surroundings, their kiss had felt dream-like, but now it was real without a doubt. They were back at the ship that had been a home to them for months now; in a hallway they had walked up and down countless times, unaware of how the other felt. And waiting on the other side of that door were their friends, who still had no idea about the big change this trip that could have been a boring recon mission had brought forth.  
Lance cupped Keith's face with his hands, deepening the kiss ever so slightly, and neither of them seemed to want to let go.  
When they did finally separate, they stayed close, basking in each other's presence.

“I wanted to tell you for so long,” Lance began. “I honestly don't know if I ever would have found the courage to do it.” He paused, hesitant to go on. “I'm glad that it worked out the way it did, obviously.. But it.. it kinda took the choice away from us.”  
“I know,” Keith replied with a sigh. “But there's nothing we can do about it now.”   
“And don't get me wrong,” Lance continued with more lightness in his voice, “but I probably wouldn't have had sex with you on that weird planet if it hadn't been for those.. things.”  
Keith snorted quietly and pulled back a bit to look at Lance. “You don't know that for sure.”  
“Fine. Maybe I was considering it,” Lance said with a smirk.  
Keith glanced at his hands on Lance's chest before looking up at him again. “And from now on... every time will be our choice alone.”  
Lance hummed in agreement and gave him another kiss.

“Guess we have to go back in,” Keith mumbled after a few more moments of silence.  
Lance wrinkled his nose. “Yeah, I'll just go in there.. and sit down on a super hard uncomfortable chair. No problem.”  
Keith's eyes widened slightly. “I'm so sorry! Is it very bad?”  
“I'm gonna be fine,” Lance replied with a light smile. “It was just a bit much.”  
As soon as the door opened, the others abruptly stopped their chatter and watched them curiously as they approached the table.  
Lance was doing his best not to limp and slowly took a seat next to Keith.  
It was Pidge who broke the silence. “Did you two hook up?”  
This earned her a nudge from Hunk's elbow. “Pidge!”, he hissed.  
She crossed her arms defensively. “We were all thinking it!”  
Keith and Lance exchanged looks, unsure of what to say, but their silence was answer enough.  
Keith could feel Shiro's accusing look on him and didn't dare to meet his gaze.  
“During a mission? Really?”, Shiro said, tone exactly as disappointed as Keith thought it would be.  
“You weren't there!”, Keith retorted, leaning forward in his seat. He already regretted coming back in. This probably would have been easier if he had talked to Shiro alone.  
“Were you even really attacked?”, Pidge asked, not hiding the fact that she was doubting their story.  
“Yes! Do you think we'd rip our suits up like that ourselves?!” Keith felt his cheeks burn. Why couldn't they just believe them without needing to go all up in their business? Admittedly, though, it happened to him and he still found it hard to believe.  
Lance took his hand and gave him a reassuring look. “It was really scary,” he said before turning to the others as he spoke on. “There were all these.. vines growing all around us as if they were.. alive.” He paused, trying to choose his words carefully, and Keith felt his grip tighten. “We couldn't stop them, we were completely tied up.”  
“What.. what did they do?”, Shiro asked, even though it was written in his face that it was slowly dawning on him.   
Keith glanced at Shiro, but could only hold eye-contact for a brief moment. “I'd rather not say.”  
Shiro's shoulders dropped visibly. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”  
“We're fine, Shiro, really,” Keith insisted. “It all turned out alright.” A shy smile grazed his lips as he shot a glance at Lance and Shiro relaxed a bit.  
“It's like they knew what they were doing, though,” Lance added. “It was kind of a set-up.”  
Pidge raised an eyebrow. “Sounds like the most fucked up cupid ever.”  
Coran was tugging at his mustache, eyebrows drawn together in concentration. “It really does sound strange. They were plant-like, you say? Perhaps we can test your blood for some sort of aphrodisiac?”  
Keith and Lance exchanged looks as they both tried to recall if that was a possibility.   
“I don't know, could be, I guess,” Lance said with a shrug and turned back to Coran, a smirk forming on his face. “But I'm already pretty crazy about this guy.”  
Pidge deadpanned. “Oh, good. He's back.”  
Flustered, Keith covered his face with his free hand.  
Shiro couldn't hold back a light smile, but tried to keep his serious composure. “Maybe a health check-up is a good idea either way.”  
“Alright,” Keith mumbled. He knew that Shiro had a point. And even if it turned out that there really was nothing to worry about, at least Shiro could sleep soundly.   
“And if you do need to talk you can always come to me, okay?”, Shiro added more firmly.  
“I know,” Keith responded. “Thanks.” Even though he didn't want Shiro to have to worry about him, he was grateful that he could always count on him no matter what.

“Any more questions about our libido or can we eat now?”, Lance asked, reaping exasperated groans with a smug grin. His expression softened when he looked at Keith and gave his hand a final squeeze before letting go to eat.

Their duties as paladins kept them busy the following days, so most of the time they got to spend alone together was usually just to sleep, with the occasional make-out session here and there.  
The more days passed since their first time, the more nervous Keith became about the next time.  
One night, when they finally had the opportunity, it was clear that Lance felt the same.  
They were sitting on Keith's bed, their fingers gently interlaced between them. Lance pulled away from a kiss and lifted a hand to brush a strand of hair out of Keith's face.  
He deflated a bit and averted his eyes.  
“Lance,” Keith said softly, trying to get him to say what was on his mind.  
“What if it _was_ just because of these things?”, Lance mumbled, taking the words right out of Keith's head.  
“Coran didn't find anything,” Keith reminded him, but he also needed that reminder himself.   
“Just because he didn't find anything doesn't mean there was really nothing,” Lance replied, raising his voice as he became more upset.  
Keith sighed. “I know, I know..” He looked down at their hands. “But we were already attracted to each other, right? And we still are.”  
Lance followed Keith's gaze. “But what if it's not as good? And then you don't want to be with me anymore?”  
When Lance said it out loud so bluntly, Keith realized how ridiculous it was.  
Keith brushed his thumb over Lance's. “If it's not as good.. are you gonna leave me?”  
Offended that Keith would even suggest that, Lance frowned. “No!”  
“Neither will I,” Keith said and looked up at him. “I don't care about sex nearly as much as I care about you. All that matters is.. that we're together, right?”  
A soft smile formed on Lance's lips. “Right,” he whispered and leaned his forehead against Keith's. “You're right.”  
Keith closed his eyes and took in Lance's presence. “And we don't have to do it now. No pressure, okay?”  
Lance brought a hand up to the side of Keith's head and pulled away to look at him. “I want to.”

With slightly parted lips Keith leaned in, cueing Lance to take his face in both hands and pull him closer until their lips met.   
Keith melted into the kiss, basking in the feeling of being wanted, of Lance holding him gently but firmly, not wanting to let go.  
He put a hand on Lance's thigh, cautiously at first, but soon the intensity of the kiss reached all the way into his fingertips and he tightened his grip as he moved it further up. With his thumb he stroked over Lance's inner thigh and Lance sighed into the kiss as he relaxed under Keith's touch.  
Keith felt his way up over Lance's hip until he reached the hem of his shirt and slowly shoved his fingers underneath. He started caressing bare skin, inching further upwards with each stroke, until he could feel the outline of Lance's ribs.

Lance pulled away and Keith wanted to follow after him, hooked on the taste of his lips, but Lance held him in place. Their eyes met and Lance let go of him to take off his shirt.  
Keith watched him and this time he didn't feel bad for it. This time Lance willingly invited him to view his body.  
Lance tossed his shirt on the floor and turned his attention to Keith. He grabbed Keith's shirt at his sides and Keith lifted his arms as Lance pulled it over his head.   
When he opened his eyes again, the first thing he saw was Lance lunging at him and he gave a surprised moan when Lance shoved his tongue into his mouth.  
Keith broke away when he couldn't hold back a chuckle.  
Confused, Lance froze. “What's happening?”  
“You're so impatient,” Keith replied, still smiling.  
Lance tapped Keith's chest with his fingers. “Can you blame me?”  
“Not, it's just.. I guess it makes me happy,” Keith said and pulled his shoulders up with uncertainty. “Is that weird?”  
A crooked smile formed on Lance's lips. “No, not at all!”, he assured him. “It's great, actually. That it makes you happy that I want you. Because I really, really want you.” He placed several playful kisses on Keith's mouth and cheeks, saying “Mwah!” every time.   
Keith giggled under the barrage of kisses, flustered that Lance made him act this way, but elated that he could.

Lance slowed down again, each kiss becoming longer and deeper. His hands found their way to Keith's belt buckle and Keith felt warmth pool into his groin as Lance undid his pants.  
He stood up to take off his pants and couldn't help but smile when he saw Lance fumble with his own fly and awkwardly pull his pants off of himself without getting up from the bed.  
When Keith sat back down, Lance crawled up to him and gently pushed him backwards, kissing him as soon as his back hit the mattress.  
Lance lay down on top of him so that Keith could feel the rise and fall of Lance's chest against his and their dicks pressed together through their underwear. He must have noticed Keith starting to grow hard, because he gave him a sultry smirk and started grinding his hips against Keith.  
Keith's hands found their way to Lance's sides, brushing his fingers over skin as he moved them further down until they were cupping Lance's ass.   
Lance shifted to the side to make room for his hand, which wandered over Keith's chest all the way down to his crotch. He watched Keith's face closely as he gently placed his hand on Keith's cock. Their eyes met briefly and Keith smiled, giving Lance enough confidence to start stroking him through the fabric of his boxer shorts.  
Keith's eyes fell shut and he absentmindedly caressed Lance's ass with one hand and held on to his upper arm with this other.   
Lance nuzzled his face into the side of Keith's neck as he focused on stroking him, his growing erection pushing against Keith's hip. He then apparently became impatient again and shoved his hand into Keith's underwear, grabbing his hard cock properly.   
Keith's mouth fell open with a sigh. He tilted his head to the side in an attempt to be even closer to Lance, feeling his soft hair brush against his cheek.  
Cautiously, even though the stimulation he was receiving was quite distracting, he slipped his hand under the fabric of Lance's briefs. With his middle finger, he slipped between the cheeks and felt for his entrance. He felt Lance tense up at first, but then he relaxed again and lifted his leg up a bit to give Keith better access.  
When Keith pushed his finger in, Lance let out a quiet whimper and interrupted his hand movements. For a moment Keith feared he had gone too far, but then Lance resumed stroking him slowly.  
He started massaging Lance's entrance shallowly, feeling his hot breath against his neck. Not long after, Lance pulled down the waistband as far as it would go to free Keith's cock and give it firm, demanding strokes.  
Keith exhaled audibly and let out a tense chuckle. “If you keep this up I'm not sure I'm gonna last long.”  
“Sorry,” Lance said. He propped himself up to look at him and Keith retracted his hand. “I'm really looking forward to... feeling you again.”  
Keith lifted his head to give him a kiss. “Me too.” 

They both took off their underwear and kissed again as soon as they were finally completely naked, unable to keep their hands off of each other for longer than absolutely necessary.   
“How do you wanna do it?”, Keith asked between kisses. He wanted to leave the choice to Lance to make sure he was as comfortable as possible.  
Lance gave him a coy smile. “Missionary.”  
Keith moved out of the way to give Lance space to lie down on his back. With his feet on the mattress and his knees propped up, Lance shifted around a bit until he was content with his position.  
When Keith put a hand on Lance's knee, his legs spread practically on their own to make room for Keith to settle between them.  
Keith took a moment to enjoy the sight in front of him, Lance's hard cock resting on his stomach, his hips tilted upward to give Keith access to his ass, and when Keith's eyes wandered upwards, he caught Lance staring at him intently.  
Lance swallowed dryly. “Go on,” he whispered.  
Keith tore his gaze away from Lance and put one hand on the underside of Lance's thigh to make him pull his legs up higher, lifting his feet into the air, and brought the other hand to his entrance. When he started rubbing over the muscle, Lance closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto the pillow .  
One finger went in easily and Keith soon entered another when he felt Lance relax around him.  
He stretched him out, spreading his fingers apart and twisting them around carefully, glancing up at Lance's face to catch his reactions.   
Lance's eyebrows were creased ever so slightly and his lips were parted with heightened breath. He let out a moan and tensed up when Keith added a third finger, so Keith stopped moving until he relaxed again, not wanting to bring him even the slightest bit of discomfort.  
He started moving his fingers in and out slowly, curling them to feel for Lance's prostate, and he felt his own cock twitch longingly. 

Lance started rolling his hips, trying to get Keith's fingers in deeper with every push. “Keith,” he said with a heavy sigh. “I'm ready.”  
Keith retracted his fingers and glanced up at Lance, who was looking at him with a dazed smile.  
He let Keith push his legs up even further, still smiling when he closed his eyes again.  
Keith scooted closer and placed his cock between Lance's cheeks, rubbing up and down over the entrance and poking Lance's balls with the tip.  
He propped himself up with one hand at Lance's side and aligned his cock with Lance's hole with the other.  
Keith's heart skipped a beat. Not only was his excitement to finally enter Lance almost unbearable, he was also ecstatic that Lance really wanted to be so close to him.   
And not because of some vines that had made him desperate, but because it was him.  
Lance wanted him, with his fingers digging into the bedsheet and his legs spread apart, waiting to feel Keith's cock inside of him.

Keith pushed forward and used both his hands to support himself as soon as the tip was inside.   
He wanted to give Lance time to adjust, but Lance didn't seem to need it.  
“Deeper,” he whimpered, breathing in short huffs, and Keith obliged.  
He pushed into him, stopping only briefly to adjust his position, and entered him completely. The warmth enveloping his cock elicited a quiet groan from him as a shiver ran through his body.  
Lance put his hands onto Keith's shoulders, causing him to look up.  
Their eyes met and when Keith started moving Lance's soft smile wavered as the pressure on his prostate came and went.  
Lance's eyes fluttered shut. He clawed into Keith's shoulder with one hand and buried the other in his hair. “Keith..”, he sighed voicelessly.  
Keith wasn't sure if Lance remembered that he liked it when he said his name, but it spurred him to move faster nonetheless. He wanted Lance to slur his name, hear the lust in his voice. He wanted to be the sole reason Lance felt this way.  
Soon Lance was moaning with every thrust. Starting from the shoulder, he raked his fingers over Keith's chest, leaving red marks on his skin. He wrapped his legs around him, clinging to him for dear life.  
Keith increased the pace, thrusting into Lance with more and more force, trying to make Lance moan even louder.  
And moan louder he did. “Keith!”   
One of his hands found its way to his cock and he started jerking himself off with quick strokes.  
“Come for me,” Keith managed to get out, unable to keep himself from moaning as he was nearing his climax.

When Lance orgasmed, spilling cum onto his stomach, a drawn-out moan came out of his mouth in a stutter as Keith kept going undeterred.   
Keith felt Lance tighten around him and he kept jerking his hips as fast as he could, desperate to come as well.  
Lance, though panting heavily, kept stroking his cock lazily and reveled in the aftershocks of his orgasm.  
“Keith”, he said again, drawing out his name and letting Keith hear the satisfaction in his voice, teasing him towards release.  
A moan got stuck in Keith's throat and his whole body tensed up, trapping the air in his lungs as he filled Lance up. When he regained control over his muscles, he gave a few more thrusts to make the most of his orgasm.

His arms almost gave in as he hovered over Lance, unmoving, trying to catch his breath. A gentle touch on his face prompted him to look up.  
Lance brushed strands of hair out of Keith's face and let his hand rest on the side of his head.  
For a few moments, Keith could do nothing but give him a dazed smile, remaining still as the blissful fog of his high dissipated gradually.  
Lance seemed to be in no rush either. His chest was still heaving and he was caressing Keith's cheek with his thumb, waiting patiently with Keith still inside of him.  
When Keith let his cock slip out, Lance exhaled audibly as he was finally able to close his legs and shift into a different position.  
Keith crawled up to lie down next to him, watching him wipe the cum off his stomach with the duvet.  
As soon as he was done, he rolled onto his side to look at Keith. He cradled Keith's face in his hands and pulled him in to kiss him chastely over and over again.  
Keith closed his eyes and soaked up Lance's affection.  
The events that had led to this moment seemed to be far away now, and Keith was sure they would have found each other eventually, no matter what.


End file.
